el destino fue quien nos junto
by nemuru-chan
Summary: un mensaje a un numero equivocado podría desencadenar un romance que nadie hubiera imaginado entre el presidente estudiantil Arthur Kirkland y el chico mas popular de las escuela Alfred.nes


**Notas: este es mi primer fanfics, espero que les guste, hace poco vi Hetalia y me gusto mucho, y luego me obsesione con la pareja usuk**

**Titulo: el destino fue quien nos junto**

**Pareja: usuk**

**Resumen: un mensaje a un numero equivocado podría desencadenar un romance que nadie hubiera imaginado**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectiva autora**

**Advertencia: ninguna por ahora**

Cap 1

Arthur Kirkland era el presidente del consejo estudiantil de la distinguida academia gakuen W, era un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes y proveniente de Inglaterra, se había mudado hace un año a estados unidos solo para asistir a aquella academia, para el lo más importante siempre ha sido el estudiar y ser todo un caballero, por eso en cuanto entro a la academia se dedico a estudiar y a pasar las materias de a causa de esto logro ser elegido como presidente del concejo estudiantil ganándose el odio de toda la escuela ya que las sanciones aumentaron gracias a él, por supuesto a Arthur no le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran del, el solo estaba ahí para cumplir su propósito, tampoco era como si no tuviera amigos, había logrado hacerse amigo de un francés pervertido llamado Francis y un japonés llamado Kiku.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala del consejo estudiantil terminando de revisar uno que otro documento que tenia atrasado debido a que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximaban, el sonido de su celular vibrando lo saco de su estado de concentración, tomo el pequeño aparato entre sus manos dándose cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje, el numero escrito en la pantalla no lo reconocía aun así lo abrió y comenzó a leer "recuerda que las prácticas para mañana se cancelaron" era lo que decía el mensaje, se extraño al principio pero luego dedujo que había un error así que decidió ignorarlo, pero nuevamente su celular sonó que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje que provenía del mismo número desconocido "podrías prestarme la tarea de mañana?" decía esta vez, Arthur suspiro y decidió que sería mejor arreglar el mal entendido así que envió un mensaje a aquel numero.

-"disculpa, pero al parecer te has equivocado de numero"-envió el mensaje-

-"de verdad? Lo siento mucho"-recibió un mensaje de vuelta-

-"no importa"-el mensaje fue corto, simplemente quería terminar con aquel mal entendido y continuar con sus deberes para poder irse a casa-

-"cómo te llamas?"-apareció un nuevo mensaje-

-"porque debería decírtelo?"-se estaba comenzando a enfadar-

-"pues ahora somos amigos :3"-

-"de que hablas? Ni siquiera te conozco?"-

-"si te digo como me mi nombre me dirás el tuyo?"-

-"no, deja de molestar, adiós"- sin pensarlo dos veces apago su celular y por fin se dispuso a continuar su trabajo sin interrupciones-

Al cabo de una hora había terminado de revisar aquellas peticiones de los clubes y saliendo de la oficina del consejo estudiantil para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras caminaba encendió su celular para solo darse cuenta que tenia 6 mensajes nuevos, decidió revisarlos porque seria de mala educación no leer un mensaje que le enviaban.

"que malo, aun asi quiero ser tu amigo"

"porque no me contestas?"

"te enojaste?"

"hey, hey respóndeme!"

"si te hice enojar lo siento"

"te enviare mas mensajes más tarde, hasta entonces nos vemos "

Casi por inercia tecleo su celular y envió un mensajes "idiota" había escrito, pero a los pocos minutos se arrepintió de la estupidez que había hecho, ¿por qué le había enviado un mensaje si quera que todo aquello terminara?

-"ya no está molesto conmigo?!"-llego rápidamente la respuesta a su mensaje-

-"solo apague mi celular porque tenía trabajo que hacer"-respondió instantáneamente-

-"trabajar? Cuántos años tienes?"-

-"si piensas que soy un anciano te equivocas tengo 16"-

-"yo tengo 15! Entonces porque dijiste que estabas trabajando?"-

-"asuntos de la escuela"-

-"a cual asistes?"-

-"gakuen W"-fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba dando mucha información-

-"que coincidencia! Yo también asisto en esa!, cómo te llamas? En que salón vas?"-

-"no más información, tengo que terminar mi tarea para mañana"-si haberse dado cuenta había llegado a su habitación-

-"pero….está bien para que no te enojes te hare caso pero solo por hoy, mañana te enviare mas mensajes adiós"-

Entro a su habitación y se lanzo a su cama soltando un largo suspiro, nunca creyo que aquel desconocido asistiera a aquella academia, ahora creía cuando la gente decia que el mundo era pequeño, dejando de lado aquello se puso de pie y se fue hacia su escritorio para comenzar su tarea.

Ya llegadas las 10:00pm se acostó y comenzó a quedarse dormido hasta que el molesto celular lo despertó, de mala gana lo tomo y vio que tenía un nuevo mensajes de aquel numero ya no tan desconocido, frunció el ceño y lo abrió "buenas noches" decía, solo aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón se acelerara y su enojo se esfumara, nunca nadie de sus amigos que no eran muchos o sus hermanos le deseaban las buenas noches y ahora un desconocido le decía se preocupaba en decirle aquellas palabras así que decidió enviar un último mensaje aquella noche "buenas noches a ti también" cerro sus ojos nuevamente y se quedo dormido al instante con una sonrisa surcando sus labios y el celular entre sus manos.

-"buenas noches a ti también"-leyó el mensaje el muchacho de ojos azules mientras sonreía ampliamente, por una equivocación se había enviado un mensaje a otra persona y como era un héroe quiso hacerse amigo de estas.

Alfred. F. Jones un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo adornados con lentes, era el estudiante de primer año más popular de toda el internado, en cuanto llego aquel año se había unido al club de futbol americano lo cual había elevado su popularidad, no había nadie en aquel lugar que no haya escuchado de el hasta las chicas de grados más altos eran sus fans, pero también desde la primera semana comenzó a llegar tarde a clases porque se quedaban hasta tarde jugando videojuegos lo cual provocaba que a la mañana siguiente no pudiera pero para él la culpa la tenía su despertador que no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para despertarlo y debido a eso se había ganado el odio del presidente del consejo estudiantil Arthur Kirkland el cual no perdía la oportunidad para mandarlo a detención después de clases, a pesar de que Alfred no lo odiaba si era cierto que no le caía para nada bien.

Vio la hora en su celular 10:45pm debía dormirse o si no se quedaría dormido como siempre.

….

Alfred se despertó sobresaltado mirando la hora 7:50 solo tenía 10 minutos para arreglarse antes de que su primera clase comenzara, sin saber cómo en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba listo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo hacia su salón

-quieto ahí Jones-escucho una voz bastante conocida para el-

-Arthur si no me apuro llegare tarde y tú me enviaras a detención-

-eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que está prohibido correr por los pasillos-

-maldición-susurro cerrando los ojos-

-tendré que darte una notificación para detención-el ojiverde escribió un papel y se lo entrego al menor-

Alfred bufo molesto, y sin decir algo mas se volteo y camino hacia su salón y luego de gritar un hola como solía hacer siempre llamando la intención de todos los presentes se dirijo a su asiento que era el último de la fila, para luego sacar su celular de su chaqueta y escribiendo un mensaje para luego enviarlo mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa.

Como todos los días para Arthur era la misma rutina, levantarse temprano y esperar a los alumnos en la entrada asegurándose de que llegaran a tiempo o estuvieran presentables, vio pasar a alguien rápidamente que apenas pudo distinguirlo pero al voltearse en su dirección se dio cuenta que era aquel alumno que según el era un rebelde sin causa, siempre era lo mismo y hoy no sería la excepción, así que sin perder tiempo grito el apellido del menor captando su atención y como cada día desde hace un año le entregaba una hoja de castigo para luego retirarse del lugar mientras oía las quejas del otro.

Llego a su salón y se acomodo en su respectivo asiento, fue entonces sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se apresuro a sacarlo y leer el mensaje que había recibido.

-"buenos días! Has llegado a clases ya?, yo casi no alcanzo pero lo logre!"-sonrió al ver el mensaje-

-"buenos días, deberías levantarte más temprano para que eso no te suceda"-

-"pero las sabanas están tan calientitas que me obligan a dormir por mas tiempo, son ellas las culpables yo no"-soltó una risita, aquel chico parecía ser demasiado infantil a su parecer-

-se acerca el fin de mundo, Arthur se a reído-una voz burlona detrás de el lo saco de su ensimismamiento-

-cállate rana-espero con desagrado a su amigo francés-

-siempre tan cariñoso-se burlo nuevamente-

-Francis….-no pudo continuar porque el maestro entro al salón y tuvo que tragarse el insultito que tenia para el francés muchos se preguntaban cómo eran amigos si pasaban discutiendo pero es que Francis siempre lo molestaba y lo hacía enfadar con sus comentarios y burlas pero a pesar de todo aquello apreciaba a aquel francés fue su primer amigo y no quería que aquella amistad terminara-

Sintió su celular vibrar nuevamente, sentía unas ganas terribles de sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón y leer el mensaje que seguramente le había enviado aquel desconocido, ya había vibrado tres veces y comenzaba a desesperarse, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de ocupar aquel aparato que creía inútiles, no entendía muy bien porque le entusiasmaba tanto recibir mensajes de aquel desconocido, miro al maestro el cual estaba concentrado escribiendo en el pizarrón, nervioso tomo su celular y leyó los mensajes que tenia acumulados.

"las clases son aburridas, odio matemáticas, tú en que estas?"

"porque no me contestaste? Estas ocupado? "

"el profesor casi me descubre ocupando el celular! Me he asustado"

Rápidamente comenzó a escribir en su celular

"estoy en historias, no me parece que es bueno ocupar esos aparato en clases asi que tu deberías dejar de hacerlo o de verdad te quitaran el celular"

Espero un poco y llego un nuevo mensaje

"tu acabas de ocupar tu celular para contestarme! No estás siguiendo tu propio consejo pero me alegra que hayas contestado estoy demasiado aburrido aquí

Pd: se me olvido preguntarte ayer…eres hombre o mujer?"-se dio cuenta de que era verdad pero no quería darle información a aquel desconocido no tan desconocido ahora, pero pensó que si le respondía aquello no sería suficiente como para que supiera quién era-

-"soy hombre"-

-"yo también"-suspiro, eso ya lo sabía después aquel tipo había estado hablando en masculino todo el tiempo-

Siguió escribiendo mensajes sin prestar absolutamente nada de atención a la clase y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta esta ya había terminado.

**Nota: espero que haya sido de su agrado, tratare de publicar lo antes posible pero primero quiero saber que les pareció, no vemos**


End file.
